Until now, when treating ailments by means of hemodialysis or peritoneal dialysis, there have been many difficulties, viz. a lengthy process of transmission of metabolic products of the exchange of from intracellular and extracellular spaces into a blood system, in the case of hemodialysis, and a lengthy process of transmission of said products into a dialysis solution, in the case of peritoneal dialysis.
Other complications in hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis are often polyneuritis, especially with diabetic patients. There may appear spasms of the legs and arms, and trembling, particularly with especially sensitive patients. Many difficulties heretofore encountered are usually obviated by means of chemical remedies. These remedies place an additional load upon the body of the patient who is already ill, and they cause an acceleration of the disruption of the patient's metabolism.
Similar problems may often be encountered in stressed tissue (e.g. in cases of soft tissue injury, ischemia, edemas, muscle contractures etc.) with reduced blood supply and lymphatic drainage and abnormal local metabolic relations. These problems are nowadays treated by various electrotherapeutic methods (TENS, high frequency therapy, lasers, ultrasound, magnetotherapy). These methods do not supply objective information about the state of the treated tissue which could be used for real-time control of the treatment itself. The progress between successive sessions can be judged mostly only from the subjective information supplied by the patient, which poses further problems with determination of effective dosage of the electrotherapy. Without objective diagnostic information it is also difficult to specify exactly the localization of the problem.